


twenty-three minutes ago

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Gen Prompt Bingo Fills (round 17) [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Lives, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Injury Recovery, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Torture, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: A Resistance medical droid informs Poe about their newest patient in the medbay.Written for the Gen Prompt Bingo square "empathy".
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: Gen Prompt Bingo Fills (round 17) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	twenty-three minutes ago

Poe grimaced as the droid continued reeling off the results of its medical examination, in a tone one might ordinarily use to recite a shopping list. It wasn't that the droid was uncaring but, as a medical professional, they had been programmed to project a calm and collected demeanour at all times.

The medical droid's examination had revealed a number of...peculiarities. It had soon become clear that the patient had suffered several broken bones over the last year, many of which hadn't been set properly. His abdomen was streaked with bruises of varying colours, some of which had to have been there _before_ receiving the First Order's parting gift of a blaster bolt to the chest. But it wasn't just the physical stuff. Poe recognised a lot of his behaviours as symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder and, more specifically, as indicators of past torture. 

Poe knew a little something about that.

"Is he awake?"

"Yes, General. He regained consciousness twenty-three minutes ago."

"Great. Thanks." Poe combed his hair back with his fingers, and tried to smooth some of the creases from his trousers, as if it suddenly occurred to him that a general of the Resistance ought to look presentable. Or at least as presentable as was possible in Ajan Kloss' unforgiving jungle climates. He punched in a code, and the door opened.

"Hey, Hugs. How're you feeling?" Hux glowered at him from his bed, though with stubble blooming into a beard, and a bacta suit in place of his uniform, he looked far less imposing than a man of his reputation ought to.

"Dameron. Well, clearly _you've_ never been shot in the leg or taken a blaster bolt to the chest. Otherwise you'd hardly be asking that question."

"Actually I have. The chest, not the leg. At least not on the same day...want to hear the story?" Hux shrugged, and even that was enough of a strain on his body that it was painful to watch. He doubted Hux would stay awake for the entirety of the retelling, but he always had liked a challenge. "I mean, you already know it involves me getting hurt."

"I suppose that _might_ cheer me up."


End file.
